Archstemina
Culture Archstemina's modern culture is extraordinarily similar to European Culture, especially British. However, there is little to no media censorship in Archstemina. It is the single most free country in the entire history of the planet of Forestia. However, the social classes are highly divided. Richer citizens do not often interract with citizens of lower wealth, and the lower classes are often looked down upon by the upper classes. Despite this, they are the most recognized by the king and the members of the royal family. The Archstemina Peace Revolution In 3E475, a peace revolution was started up by King Scott XVI and several followers. Together they united to banish slavery in the country of Archstemina, and to exile the Red Hand Cult from ruling the country and killing its citizens for their religious sacrafices. In 3E481, a march was led by King Scott XVI from Bay City all the way to The Garden of Scott in Alberia. There, King Scott XV was dethroned and imprisoned for cruelty to citizens, and all members of the Red Hand Cult were exiled from the country. Following the revolution, Archstemina developped the most advanced military on the planet of Forestia. The Archstemina States Archstemina is made up of thirteen states, each governed individually by a States Governor. Each of the States Governors reside within the castle walls of The Garden of Scott. All states dealings are dealt with in the castle walls while with the king. *'Bonslaw '- This state is mostly abandoned and makes up for less than 1% of Archstemina's population, despite it being the largest region in the country. The harsh cold makes it difficult to inhabit. It is on the Shisui border. *'Nillaodran '- The only state in Archstemina that has always been known as part of Archstemina. The accent in Nillaodran is similar to a Spanish accent on Earth. *'Reblyu '- Home to the oldest standing stucture on Forestia, the Infinity Tower. A Reblyu accent is very similar to a German accent on Earth. *'Liadeid '- One of the most well known areas on Forestia, it is home to four major monuments. The Grey Statue, Liadeid Palace, Farma's Tomb, and the Red Peak. An accent from Liadeid is very similar to a French accent on Earth. *'Supmaria '- The oldest settlement in Archstemina and on Forestia, Supmaria has the 3rd largest income on the planet of Forestia and is the economic capital of Archstemina. Their accent is similar to a mix between German and French. *'Euphats '- The most disputed territory of the Alberia-Archstemina war. Has more ports than everywhere else on Archstemina combined. Known for their seafood and shipmaking, they have an accent similar to British and French combined. *'Aghatis '- The only state in Archstemina to never have its name changed and the second oldest. Home to Archstemina's four most densely populated cities. Their accent is similar to a British accent. *'Meadan - '''Formerly part of Alberia, Meadan is the youngest state of Archstemina. It is the biggest battle site for the wars between Angelon and Archstemina. Their accents are identical to British accents. *'Alberian Peninsula(Alberia) - '''Home to the Garden of Scott, and where the king of Archstemina lives with his governors and family. Said to be the heartland of Archstemina and is the cosmopolitan capital of the country. Was formerly its own country, but then merged with Archstemina to become its capital. Many treaties were signed in the city, andmost kings were born here. Their accents are identical to British accents. Discral War In 3E530, Discral declared war on Shisui, Archstemina, and New Stellia all at once by dropping three nuclear bombs in each country, killing over two billion. During the war, Snowball Williams was killed and Cherryfire Hikuma succeeded him. Archstemina and Shisui became one country, known as The Imperial Union of New Archstemina with Boths Archstemina as the new leader, forming the largest country to ever exist on Forestia. By 3E538, the war ended and Discral became a part of New Archstemina. Category:Locations Category:Countries